Everything Changed
by Nindya13
Summary: 7 Tahun Kemudian. So, what do you think when he suddenly propose you? Everything Changed... BAD TITLE, BAD SUMMARY My First Fic, by the way... :')


**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT ALWAYS BELONGS TO MS. MEYER! **

**Tapi cerita ini murni ideku :D**

* * *

**WARNING: Most of all, TIDAK JELAS. But with my pleasure, HAPPY READ, ALL :D**

* * *

Aku terduduk diam di mobil yang sedang melaju di jalanan sepi kota Forks. Sementara Ayah mengemudikan mobil, aku memperhatikan pemandangan pohon-pohon tinggi di sepanjang perjalanan. Meski hampir tiap hari aku melihat pemandangan itu, entah kenapa aku tak pernah bosan. Yah, wajar saja, rumahku terletak di pinggir hutan. Jadi mau tak mau pemandangan itu yang pasti selalu kulihat.

"Kau yakin tak mau dijemput pulang sekolah nanti?"

Aku menoleh sekilas ke Ayahku, "Aku sudah remaja, Dad. Ayolah! Lagipula, aku ada sedikit urusan di rumah Grandpa Charlie"

Ayahku tersenyum. Aku bertaruh dia sudah tahu apa urusan yang kumaksud mengingat 'bakat' yang dimilikinya.

Tak lama, kami tiba di sekolahku, Forks High School. Aku sendiri sebenarnya malas sekolah, tapi yasudahlah…

Aku keluar dari mobil, diikuti Ayahku. Semua mata memandang ke arah kami.

Tidak, bukan 'kami' sih tepatnya, tapi Ayahku, Edward Cullen. Aku mendelik, memakai kacamata hitamku, lalu mengahampirinya di sisi lain mobil. Kenyataan bahwa ayahku sungguh tampan membuatku jengah sendiri. Apalagi pernyataan ayah bahwa dia tidak bisa menutupi pesonanya. Itu aura alami vampir, mungkin, mengingat semua keluarga vampirku 'menawan'.

Yah… selama kami belum menunjukkan 'taring' kami.

"Kau sebaiknya segera pergi, Dad," bisikku

"Kau tak mau kutemani sampai di kelas?"

Aku menatapnya datar.

Dad mengacak rambutku singkat, lalu naik kembali ke mobilnya kemudian segera melaju meninggalkan area parkir sekolah. Aku memperhatikan mobil hingga sosoknya berlalu, lalu berjalan masuk.

"Kau harusnya bangga memiliki Ayah sekeren itu"

Aku menoleh, Jake sudah berjalan di sampingku.

"Aku bangga. Hanya saja… sedikit menganggu"

Baiklah, coba bayangkan saat teman-temanmu sendiri menyukai orang yang kau akui sebagai sepupumu, padahal kenyataannya dia ayahmu. Kupingku panas mendengar mereka bicara, terutama para gadis, yang seolah-olah siap menjadi ibu tiriku. Aku ingin sekali membawa Ibu ke acara sekolah, menunjukkan betapa gadis-gadis itu harus melupakan semuanya mengingat Bella Cullen adalah istri Edward Cullen, dan mereka tak ada apa-apanya jika disejajarkan dengan Ibuku.

Aku puas sendiri membayangkan semuanya. Tapi seketika lamunanku buyar saat Jacob menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajahku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja. Ohya, kau tidak sekolah?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Ayolah, Jake… Kau kelihatan benar-benar seperti anak usia 17 tahun. Kau harusnya pergi kuliah"

Jake tiba-tiba berhenti, menatap sambil memegang pundakku,

"Aku ada misi dari Sam, patroli disekitar La Push. Jadi aku tak ada waktu sekolah"

"Patroli? Apa ada bahaya?"

"Tidak… Hanya berjaga-jaga saja"

Aku menatap Jake, tak ada kebohongan dimatanya. Tidak, aku memang selalu percaya pada tatapan itu. Aku percaya pada Jacob.

Dia mengecup sekilas keningku, lalu pamit pergi,

"Sukses sekolahnya, Ness. Nanti aku menyusul ke rumah Charlie"

Aku mengangguk, lalu lelaki itu segera pergi. Ya, pergi. Sama cepatnya saat dia datang….

Sosok Jake menghilang seiring bel berbunyi. Aku bergegas masuk ke gedung utama Forks, menuju kelas pertamaku: Biologi.

ooo000ooo

Hari itu berjalan seperti biasanya. Waktu juga berlalu seperti biasanya: cepat saat kau merasa ingin berlama-lama, tapi justru lambat saat kau ingin segalanya cepat berakhir. Itulah hidup.

Saat ini aku sedang duduk manis menonton pertandingan football bersama Grandpa Charlie. Sue sedang membuat makan siang. Dia istri kakekku, meski bukan nenek kandungku. Tapi dia baik sekali, dan aku menyukai masakannya. Aku sempat menoleh ke Sue, dan wanita itu juga menoleh ke araku, tersenyum. Dia kemudian kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

"Kau pasti bangga memiliki istri sepertinya," ujarku tiba-tiba sambil kembali fokus ke televisi di depan kami.

Grandpa menoleh ke arahku, mengangkat kedua alis dan pundaknya sambil tersenyum. Aku tersenyum membalasnya. Kuakui memang kalau Grandpa juga keren, meski sudah banyak rambut putih bermunculan di kepalanya. Dan… predikat 'chief' masih melekat padanya. Aku juga tak tahu kapan dia akan benar-benar pensiun dari pekerjaannya itu.

"Jadi, ada apa cucu perempuanku satunya-satunya ini datang kemari hari ini?"

"Aku hanya bosan di rumah"

"Apa ada masalah? Dengan Ibumu misalnya?"

"Tidak. Ibu hanya… sedikit merepotkan"

Grandpa mengangguk singkat, "Kau benar-benar mengingatkanku pada Bella kecil. Dia juga berkomentar begitu soal Ibunya, nenekmu itu"

"Sungguh? Mungkin wanita yang sudah memiliki anak memang akan berubah cerewet"

Grandpa tertawa kecil, "Mungkin. Dan… Ohya. Kemarin Rene menelepon, menitipkan salam padamu. Katanya dia sudah menelepon Ibumu dan ingin bicara padamu, tapi tiap kali dia menelepon tiap kali juga kau tak ada. Dia rindu padamu, katanya"

"Oke, nanti kutelepon balik"

Grandpa mengangguk. "Kau sendiri… bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jacob?"

"Biasa saja. Dia sibuk patroli"

"Baiklah… cukup tahu saja"

Aku menoleh sekilas ke arah kakek, lalu kembali ke televisi saat kemudian Sue mengumumkan bahwa makan siang sudah siap.

Kami pun segera menyantap makan siang. Sebenarnya itu sudah lewat dari jam makan siang sih, jadi tepatnya makan sore mungkin. Tak lama kemudian Seth datang bersama Jacob. Kami semua makan bersama. Setelah selesai, aku membantu Sue mencuci piring lalu pamit untuk ikut Jacob dan Seth ke rumah Sam.

"Ada hal penting memangnya?"

"Tidak. Hanya jalan-jalan saja"

Kami bertiga berjalan dalam diam menuju kediaman Sam, markas besar kawanan 'serigala' mengingat Sam masih menjadi alpha, pemimpin kawanan.

Tiba-tiba hadphoneku berdering disaku celana. Aku heran saat menatap layar handphone. Nama ayah tertera disana. Aku segera mengangkat teleponnya, "Ya, Dad?"

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Nak?"

Jacob menatapku bertanya. Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku sambil kembali fokus dalam percakapan telepon, "Umm… Ya, tentu saja. Ada apa memangnya?"

Suara lain mengambil alih, "Tidak. Lupakan saja. Baiklah, sampai nanti Nessie…"

Telepon dimatikan dari sisi lainnya. Aku tahu yang terakhir itu Ibu. Aneh.

"Kenapa sih, mereka?"

Aku menoleh ke Jake dan dia hanya membalas tatapanku dengan tersenyum. Kemudian dia merangkulku, Seth sudah tak ada diantara kami lagi.

"Kemana Seth?"

"Dia jalan lebihdulu, enggan menjadi oran ketiga katanya"

"Anak itu…"

Kami pun kembali menelusuri jalan, tapi anehnya jalan ini…

"Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau kita memang salah jalan?"

"Tidak. Ini persis mengarah ke tujuan kita"

Aku hanya menuruti suara Jacob. Tapi perasaanku menjadi tidak enak. Ada apa ini?

"Jake? Kita akan ke rumah Sam, kan?"

Jake tersenyum di sebelahku, "Kau akan tahu nanti"

Kemudian sebuah mobil berhenti di hadapan kami.

Saat aku menoleh ke Jacob, seketika aku tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi setelahnya…

Ooo000ooo

"Ini dimana?! Lepaskan!"

Aku hanya bisa berseru sedemikian rupa sambil meronta-ronta. Mataku ditutup kain hitam, dan tanganku dibelenggu oleh tali yang kemudian ditarik dua orang dimasing-masing tanganku. Yang kupastikan sekarang, aku diculik!

"Siapapun itu, LEPASKAN!" seruku tak ada habisnya.

Tapi kemudian tiba-tiba saja aku berhenti. Tali yang menarikku terulur, dan suatu tangan melepaskan kain hitam yang menutupi mataku.

Aku terperangah melihat apa yang ada dihadapanku…

Matahari benar-benar hampir tenggelam, menggantung di garis cakrawala. Seseorang menepuk pundakku, "Indah, bukan?"

Aku menoleh…

"JACOB?! KAu juga disini? Kita dimana? Aku baru saja diculik!" seruku panik

"La Push. Keren bukan? Dulu kau bilang ingin melihat pantai ini saat senja, jadi kubawa kesini"

Aku melihat sekelilingku. Ini benar… Pantai La Push…

"Bukannya aku tidak boleh kesini? Aku…"

Tatapan Jake membuatku bergeming. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, sebuah kotak kecil warna hitam.

Aku makin terperangah.

Aku…

"Marry Me…"

Itu yang kutakutkan selama ini! TUHAAAAN! Aku belum siap… Tidak, tidak sekarang!

Aku hanya diam memperhatikan Jacob membuka kotak itu. Jujur, aku takut melihat isinya. Tapi toh dia membukanya juga, lalu menyematkan cincin mungil warna perak sederhana di jari manisku.

"Ini keren" ujarku

Itu memang jawaban paling jujur yang bisa kulontarkan dari mulutku.

"Tunggu sebentar… penculikan itu… bagian dari proposal ini?"

Jacob tertawa kecil, "Akhirnya kau berhasil menyimpulkan juga"

"Apa Seth dan yang lain membantumu juga?"

Jacob mengangguk.

"Charlie, Sue? Bahkan Mom dan Dad tau?"

"Umm… Kalau soal Ayah dan Ibumu aku belum…"

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti. Alice" ujarku

Kemudian aku tersenyum sumringah, "Kau terlalu cepat, Jake. Maksudku, aku masih 7 tahun"

"Tidak, kau sudah 16 tahun. 7 tahun itu mungkin ukuran waktu yang tepat untuk menggambarkan sudah berapa lama kita bersama"

Aku tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Kau disana sejak aku lahir"

Jacob tersenyum lagi, lalu menggenggam tanganku, "Jadi, apa perlu kuulangi?"

"Umm… Tidak, itu cukup. Maksudku, itu sudah jelas kan? Aku pasti akan menikahimu, Jacob. Menyematkan predikat Black dibelakang namaku, dibelakang nama anak-anakku nantinya. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau melamaku sedini ini"

"Aku tahu, pasti itu yang akan jadi jawabanmu"

Kemudian La Push berubah terang padahal matahari sudah benar-benar tenggelam. Detik kemudian kami semua sudah larut dalam pesta perayaan ulang tahun Sam dipantai itu.

"Jadi, kapan kalian menikah?" tanya Paul blak-blakan

"Mungkin saat aku kelulusan"

Aku menoleh ke arah Jacob yang merangkulku.

Tidak terasa waktu 7 tahun berlalu sedemikian cepatnya. Aku tak sabar menanti kelulusan nanti, saat kemudian aku akan menggunakan gaun putih dan melangkah menuju altar bersama Ayahku-Yang-Mempesona itu. Haha, rasanya menjadi terlalu berlebihan membayangkannya.

Dan, kau tahu?

Inilah hidup saat kau tulus menjalankannya: berakhir dengan bahagia. Pasti.

-ooo000ooo-

* * *

Fic pertamaku, jadi maaf jika banyak ketidak jelasan disini. Abis gimana, udah nahan-nahan dari lama mau bikin cerita, tapi pas jadi malah nahan-nahan lagi buat di publish. Sekali lagi maaf untuk semua kekurangannya, tapi terimakasih banget buat yang uda mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita ini, bahkan sampai mereview...

Sekali lagi makasih atas waktunya :D

-Nindya13


End file.
